1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coated article and a method for making the coated article.
2. Description of Related Art
Transition metal compounds, such as carbide, nitride, and carbonitride can be coated on stainless steel articles, such as device housings and glasses frames to prolong the service life of the articles due to having many good properties such as high hardness, high abrasion resistance, and good chemical durability. However, coatings made of such compounds poorly bond to stainless steel substrates because the stainless steel substrates have a high coefficient of thermal expansion compared to most transition metal compounds that may be used to form coatings on the stainless steel substrate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.